


O Best Beloved

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Caregiver/little, Daddy Play, F/M, Grooming, Hair Washing, Non-Sexual Age Play, Overstimulation, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy has a bad day. Dan does his best to help.





	O Best Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Happy birthday, darling! And happy one year friendiversary!

Suzy was pouting.

It was a good and proper pout, too, a theatrical one.

She… didn’t know why, she was just feeling… something, and she didn’t know what.

With an annoyed noise, she pushed her glasses off of her face, rubbing her eyes roughly. 

They were burning. 

And her head was pounding, and her hands were shaking, just that little bit, which was usually a sign she had some kind of headache coming on, or possibly just a really big tantrum.

Tantrum? 

She was an adult.

She didn’t throw tantrums.

She made an another annoyed sound, and she flopped backwards, covering her face.

Why was she about to cry?

“Scuze?” 

Dan’s voice was cheerful, and it cut through her head like an icepick. 

“Mmm?” 

She gave him a Look.

“Have you decided what you wanted to do for our date tonight?” 

“Date?”

“Yeah, remember? You wanted to come over, we’d have some pizza, maybe fuck -”

“Is that all you think about?” Suzy snapped.

He paused.

“Excuse me?”

“All you think about. Just… fucking. How about you take me out to a movie, or we could eat at a fancy restaurant, or… something!”

There wasn’t anyone else at the office, she realized.

Arin was off enjoying having the house to himself, and everyone else had their own shit to do.

They’d left _her_ to balance the stupid books again, because of course they did, because she was the only one who did any work around here, or at least any work that wasn’t the fun shit. 

“Do you _want_ to go to a fancy restaurant or a movie?”

“No, but -”

“Then why are you -”

“That’s not the point!” 

Scuze,” Dan said, slowly, “how big are you feeling?”

“What’s that have to -”

“If you’re feeling LIttle right now, I can understand that you’re not feeling good and we can work with that. If you’re just feeling like being a jerk, I’m going to go home, and when you’re feeling better we’re going to have a long talk about mutual respect. Do you understand?” 

He crouched down in front of her, his hands on the arms of her chair, and he looked at her, his expression unreadable.

“... I don’t know,” Suzy said, and her lip was wobbling a bit. 

Goddamn it.

“Do you want Abba?” 

“... maybe.”

“How about I’m Abba, and if you don’t like it, you can say something, okay?”

She nodded, just a bit, although it made her head hurt.

“Okay, ladybug,” Dan said, his voice sweet. “What would you like Abba to do?”

“... head hurts,” Suzy mumbled.

Dan opened his arms for her, and she leaned into him, her hot face pressed into his neck. 

She was shaking. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” said Dan. “How about we go home, we can take a nice cool shower, and then we can have some nice little time?”

“I… I don’t….”

“You wanna think about what you want when we get home?”

She nodded, and she was crying, goddamn it. 

Stupid headache.

Stupid whatever it was that was making her emotions all roiled up. 

“Abba,” Suzy mumbled, “Abba, gimme your jacket.”

She tugged on it. 

“What do we say, ladybug?”

“Please,” she said.

He stood up, carefully, and he draped his leather jacket over her back.

She pulled it over her head, and it smelled like leather, and it smelled like him.

It was dark, and she groped about for his hands, then pulled them over her own ears, pressing tight.

She’d done this before, and he knew what to do.

It was quiet, but for the beating of her own heart, and she could smell the leather and the quiet as it gradually filled her head up.

Then Dan’s lips were pressing against her forehead. 

“Hi,” he said. “How’s my ladybug?”

“‘M okay,” said Suzy. 

“Ready to shut everything down and go home?”

She nodded gently. 

“Okay. You’re gonna have to come up for air, but I can turn the big light off, okay?”

“Okay,” she said. 

Her headache was going away.

Maybe it had been all tension. 

* * * 

She shut down the computers, turned off the various appliances, and locked the door.

They made their way to his car, her holding on to his hand tightly. 

She was slipping into headspace, slowly, and she was still… fussy. 

No, she couldn’t be fussy, she was a grown ass adult, adults didn’t get “fussy,” that was for little babies. 

She sat in the front seat, and she chewed on one of the sleeves of Dan’s coat. 

“Oh, no, honey,” said Dan, and when they hit a stop light.

He dug through the glove box, and then handed her a slightly dusty blue pacifier. 

She looked at it, and she frowned. 

“No,” she said.

“Your paci is at home, precious,” Dan said, his tone a little harried.

“It’s dirty,” said Suzy. 

Dan, to his eternal credit, didn’t roll his eyes.

Instead, he shoved it into his own mouth, sucking on it, rubbing his tongue along the nipple, then handing it to her.

She took it wordlessly, and sucked on it herself, leaning back into her seat and sucking her thumb. 

Her makeup was probably running, and a bit of it was on Abba’s - on _Dan’s_ \- shoulder.

He’d have to wash his shirt. 

She would worry about that later. 

She let the car soothe her, rock her to a half doze, until they were stopping. 

“We’re here, ladybug,” said Dan, and he reached out for her hand, squeezing her fingers. 

“Okay,” said Suzy, and she yawned, and followed after him into the house. 

* * * 

“Right,” said Dan, after she’d taken her shoes off and was trailing after him as he made his way towards the bathroom. 

“Right?”

He hadn’t turned on any of the bright lights - he’d left the kitchen light on, but otherwise, things were dim. 

When they walked into the bathroom, he turned on the little nightlight shaped like a seashell. 

“Arms up, ladybug,” said Dan. 

She did so, wordlessly, avoiding his eyes.

She’d worn pretty underwear for him, and it was embarrassing for him to be looking at her like this, in her sexy grown up lingerie, when she had a pacifier in her mouth.

She looked to the side, flushing, and her arms came down.

And he put his forehead against hers, cupping her cheeks. 

“Sweetheart,” he said quietly, “I love you. Okay? No matter what. If you want to be my ladybug or my Big or my girlfriend or… whatever, I love you. And I’m happy to spend time with you, regardless.”

“But you wanted -”

“I wanted to spend the evening with you,” he told her, and he tugged gently on her elbow. “Ready to lift your arms up now?”

She nodded, and she did what she was asked. 

She let him take all of her clothes off, down to her cute, spooky bra, and her lacy panties. 

“We’re gonna wipe your face off before we get in the shower, babe,” said Dan, and he took out a little box of makeup wipes that she left here for when she stayed over. 

He was gentle as he wiped her face off, although he probably missed some of it, as dark as it was.

But her face was clear - she ran her fingers across it carefully, and he smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. 

* * * 

They were in the shower together now.

It was cool and dark, and she pressed her face into his collarbone, her hands resting on his hips. 

“Thanks,” Suzy said quietly, nuzzling into the sparseness of his chest hair. 

“Anything for you, baby girl,” Dan said, and he gave her another kiss. “Now… you want me to wash your hair?”

She nodded, and the sweet scent of her shampoo filled the small room as he poured it into his hand. 

He worked the suds in carefully, then rinsed it, his long fingers massaging her scalp, then rubbing the conditioner in. 

He washed her all over, carefully, gently - it wasn’t really… erotic - at least, not when she was feeling this gross and uncomfortable. 

But it was nice, and she closed her eyes and let the cool water wash over her, taking the sweat and at least some of the anxiety with it.

* * * 

He dressed her as well - her kitty cat panties, her cute ladybug pajamas, one of his big, soft shirts. 

She curled on the couch, clutching a plushie, and she sucked on the pacifier he’d clipped to her shirt. 

“Hi sweetie,” Dan said, and he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, letting her cuddle into his chest.

“Do you want to pick out what we’re having for dinner, or you want Abba to choose?”

“Abba,” Suzy mumbled, her head on his chest, listening to the thump of his heart, her eyes half closed. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” said Dan. “We’re gonna have Chinese food, because Abba has been craving it all day.”

She nodded, clinging to his shirt. 

Her shirt was still wet, right down her back, leaving her shirt wet. 

Dan frowned when his hand made contact with the wet fabric, after he’d ordered their dinner. 

“We should have dried your hair, baby. Do you want Abba to brush it?”

She nodded. 

She’d had to teach him how to brush her hair, ages ago, but now she settled down between his knees, sucking on her pacifier, until he came back with a hairbrush and a few hair ties.

“Now… have a little patience with Abba,” Dan said, putting the television on to Scooby Doo, and she chuckled, dropping her pacifier. 

“I knew you’d like that,” Dan said, as he began to very carefully brush her hair. 

“Thanks, Abba,” Suzy mumbled.

She relaxed into it, beginning to suck her thumb as the weird robot space alien cackled like a Halloween decoration. 

The brush raked across her scalp carefully, and he was very careful, going from the edges of her hair, all the way down to the very top of her head. 

“Hi,” Suzy murmured, when he kissed the top of her head.

“How’s my ladybug?” 

She smiled at him, upside down.

The tension she had been holding in her shoulders was letting go, and she was beginning to finally really slide into headspace, and not whatever self conscious mess she’d been falling into.

He was clumsily separating her hair into three pieces, and she kept her eyes on the television, chuckling as Freddie got his belt stuck on a meat hook. 

“How’d he do that, Abba?”

“He wasn’t very careful,” Dan said, in a very serious tone of voice.

“Why not?”

“Well, Fred tends to be very concerned on getting his clues,” said Dan.

He was braiding her hair, carefully, and more of the water was wrung out, dripping down her back, leaving her shivering, ever so slightly. 

When he put the hair tie on the end of her braid, he frowned, feeling along her back.

“Ladybug, we gotta get you a new shirt.”

“Gimme yours, Abba,” she said, tugging gently on his Rush t-shirt.

“My shirt? What am I gonna wear, ladybug?” He pulled a silly face, and she started to giggle again.

She kept making grabby hands. 

Dan sighed theatrically.

And then the doorbell rang.

“.. seriously?” 

Dan sighed, pulled his shirt off and handed it to Suzy, then went to get the door.

He came back with two big bags. 

“Here we go, sweetie, let’s get this out on the table….”

He set the various takeout containers on the table, and then he sat next to her. 

“I’m gonna keep you in your wet shirt until after dinner,” Dan told her, “so we can just change your shirt after, and you won’t get your sleep shirt all dirty.”

“I’m not gonna get it dirty,” Suzy protested. “I’m not a baby.”

“We all make messes sometimes,” Dan said, his tone reassuring, as she scooted closer to the table. “So who do you think is the space kook?”

“I dunno,” Suzy said, reaching to grab her lemon chicken. “But Abba, how come they have a kitchen in the back of the Mystery Machine?”

“They had a lot of things in the Mystery Machine,” Dan said. “Can you be a good girl and use a fork?”

“Chopsticks,” Suzy said. 

“Are you sure?”

“Chopsticks!”

“Alright, alright,” Dan laughed, and he handed her a pair. 

* * *

She managed them pretty well, all things considered. 

Only dropped a few things on her shirt.

“There’s my ladybug,” Dan said. “You did a good job.”

She leaned in to get kissed on the temple, and his face was scruffy against her cheek.

“Thank you, Abba.”

* * * 

She fell asleep cuddled up to his chest, his shirt half draped over her chest.

Her wet braid left a cold trail on his stomach, and she noticed a bit, when she shifted in her sleep. 

He woke her up by shaking her, gently. 

“Sweetie?” 

“Mmm?” 

“Bedtime, sweetie.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Wanna lie in bed with me a little first? And we can brush our teeth?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Well,” said Dan, “brush your teeth first, okay baby?”

* * * 

She followed after him, as they made their way upstairs.

He helped her into her new shirt, unclipping her pacifier, and then she was brushing her teeth, staring at her own sleepy face in the mirror.

“Don’t forget to get the back ones,” he said, leaning over her, his chest pressing into her back, his hand over hers.

She leaned back against him, and his whiskery chin was on her shoulder. 

“Hi,” he said. “Who’s that pretty girl in the mirror?”

“Abba,” Suzy said, shy, avoiding eye contact with the mirror. 

“It looks like you,” Dan said. “It’s got your pretty eyes, and your cute little nose, and your soft pink lips….”

She spat out her toothpaste, still blushing to her ears. 

“Here you go,” said Dan, already ready with a glass of water.

She spat that out as well, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide. 

“Abba, what’s poking me?”

“Don’t worry about that, precious,” Dan said. 

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“But -”

“Right now, I think Ladybug just needs cuddles, and Abba just wants to give cuddles,” he told her. “We can do… other stuff tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Suzy said.

“Now,” said Dan, “do you want me to read to you?”

She nodded, as he brushed his own teeth carefully, then climbed into his giant bed with her.

There was a stuffed kitty there, with a red velvet ribbon around its neck.

She held on to it, stroking the soft fabric between her fingers as she sank into the pillows.

“Now,” said Dan, picking up a picture book, “how about we read… this one?”

She nodded, drowsing already. 

“I the High and Far-Off Times the Elephant, O Best Beloved, had no trunk. He had only a blackish, bulgy nose, as big as a boot, that he could wriggle about from side to side; but he couldn't pick up things with it….”

She let her eyes drift close, as his voice washed over her.

She’d have to thank him in the morning.

In the meantime, she pressed her ear to his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, his voice vibrating through her skull. 

She hadn’t even realized she’d needed this, this badly. 

But he had, and he had fixed it.

“I love you, Abba.”

“Love you too, ladybug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
